magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurean Globefish
Globefish get their metallic sheen from dissolved particles of metals and minerals in the water around them, and as such have no need to consume food. The translucent membrane that encases much of their bodies is simply a bubble, and if the fish is removed from water, the bubble disappears and their metallic mouths and fins remain unmoving until they are returned to a still pool. This seems to have no deleterious effect on the fish, and as long as all of their pieces are returned, they will create a new bubble and continue with their lives as though nothing has happened. For eons, magi have noticed the rejuvenating properties of the water where globefish live, which may sooth burns and heal scars. Some claim that this water can extend one's life, and every large city has vendors who sell globefish elixirs. The magi keep globefish elixirs for burns only, and use the fish themselves in healing procedures for elderly creatures. Unlike koi, globefish cannot truly repair injuries, but they can help ease pain. Egg This egg resembles a tiny gold pearl. Hatchling A hatchling globefish is barely the size of your thumb nail and takes many years to become an adult. They are quite docile throughout their lives, but the hatchlings especially are known for being gentle, even allowing diligent magi to cup them in their hands. Even at a young age, the hatchlings emit rejuvenating magic into the water around them, though it is not yet potent enough to have lasting effects. Though globefish have no natural predators, for they are hardly nutritious and there are few metal-eating creatures in the water, the juveniles are still inexperienced and may be tossed around in violent waters and become trapped in the silt of their resident streams or ponds. As such, the youngest hatchlings live inside their mothers' bellies until they are large enough and strong enough to swim through rough waters on their own. Adult The adult globefish is a placid creature, content to drift in slow-moving water to its heart's content. They are seen often travelling through the Stream, on their way to the Koi Pond, and their magic is thought to be in some way connected to that of the Stream itself. The globefish remembers the sights it sees on its journey and those memories are sometimes reflected on their bubbles. As they swim, the fish pump water through their gills, not to breathe, but to collect metal to build up their bodies. On a calm day in the Keep, the radiant gold globefish can be spotted just under the surface of the Pond, trying to catch the sun on their bodies. When the weather grows colder and the wind picks up, the globefish regress to the safety of water plant roots where the currents are partially blocked. Additional Information *No. 728 *Obtained from the Pond *Released: December 21st, 2016 *Sprites: Lazuli *Description: PKGriffin *Transforming: There are four different images in a Globefish bubble, that change througout the day. *Breeding: No Category:2016 Creatures Category:Christmas Category:Pond-born Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Transforming